


Убийство в Дарли-плейс

by Jewellery



Category: Miss Marple - Agatha Christie, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle, Мисс Марпл - Агата Кристи, Шерлок Холмс - Артур Конан Дойль
Genre: Gen, Victorian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 19:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12660351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewellery/pseuds/Jewellery
Summary: Во время расследования очередного дела Шерлок Холмс неожиданно встречает очень внимательного ученика





	Убийство в Дарли-плейс

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Problem of Darley Place](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3932854) by [JohnAmendAll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAmendAll/pseuds/JohnAmendAll). 



— Итак, Уотсон, к каким заключениям вы пришли по поводу рассказа инспектора Кларка? — спросил меня Шерлок Холмс.  
  
Ко времени описываемых событий безупречность профессиональной репутации Холмса была широко известна, и мы уже привыкли к тому, что офицеры местных отделений полиции часто обращались к нему за консультациями. Дела, которыми они занимались, по большей части представлялись моему другу банальными, и обычно он давал сыщикам подсказки, разрешавшие их затруднения, даже не вставая с кресла. В этом случае, однако, инспектор Кларк настаивал на том, чтобы Холмс лично осмотрел место преступления. Обстоятельства, открывшиеся в ходе расследования убийства молодой женщины, заставляли усомниться в добросовестности как минимум одного из полицейских, участвовавших в дознании. Это ставило под сомнение и все собранные следствием улики и показания, поэтому инспектор считал, что только независимое расследование поможет выяснить истину.  
  
Холмс согласился, и мы поездом отправились в Меденхэм в компании инспектора Кларка, ознакомившего нас по дороге с подробностями дела. Убитая, Гертруда Симпсон, служила горничной в большом поместье Торнбридж-холл. Вечером четверга она, по своему обыкновению, отправилась в близлежащую деревню Торнбридж. Обратно в поместье она к положенному времени не вернулась, и той же ночью были начаты ее поиски, но только на следующее утро в небольшой рощице в миле от Торнбриджа, в противоположном направлении от поместья, было найдено ее безжизненное тело. С самого начала естественные причины смерти пришлось отмести: несчастная была задушена.  
  
На железнодорожной станции мы расстались с инспектором Кларком и теперь по мирной сельской дороге, петлявшей меж яркой зелени живых изгородей, направлялись к деревне Торнбридж, откуда можно было затем свернуть как к Торнбридж-холлу, так и в противоположную сторону, к роще, где было найдено тело.  
  
— Относительно убийства, — ответил я, — полагаю, что в первую очередь нужно определить, каким образом жертва оказалась в роще Харкера. Пришла ли женщина туда сама, или кто-то перенес ее тело? Даже в нынешнюю сухую погоду на земле должны были отпечататься какие-то следы.  
— Совершенно верно, Уотсон, хотя я опасаюсь, что все следы, которые могли там быть, уже основательно затоптаны за прошедшие дни. Ох уж эти деревенские констебли! Прав или нет инспектор в своих подозрениях, но обыкновенная неуклюжесть часто не менее губительна для улик, чем злонамеренность.  
  
***  
Когда Холмс закончил осматривать рощу — хотя, как он и опасался, найти в ней улики после того, как по ним потопталось пол-Торнбриджа, было практически невозможно, — мы попытались проследить последние шаги несчастной Гертруды Симпсон. Тропа, ведущая к роще, была хорошо утоптана. Кое-где на этой плотной земле я мог различить отдельные следы, но ни один из них не совпадал с подошвами туфель горничной.  
  
Из рощи тропа повела нас через поля и вывела к саду, окруженному высокой кирпичной стеной. Над ней поднимались верхушки деревьев; в глубине виднелись крыша и верхние этажи большого дома. Дальше мы шли вдоль стены и вскоре увидели в ней дверь, ведущую в сад. Холмс неожиданно остановился.  
  
— Это поместье Дарли-плейс, — сказал он. — Если Гертруда Симпсон проходила здесь, — что вполне вероятно, поскольку это самый очевидный путь, ведущий из деревни, — она должна была пройти мимо этой двери.  
Я припомнил то, что нам рассказывал инспектор.  
— Здесь проживает семья по фамилии Пил, не так ли? Полицейским они сказали, что никто из них ничего не видел. Да и что бы они могли увидеть? Дом находится слишком далеко в глубине сада.  
— Совершенно верно, Уотсон, — Холмс опустился перед дверью на колени и достал лупу, чтобы рассмотреть следы на земле. — Но мы должны будем заглянуть под каждый камень.  
  
Пока Холмс обследовал дверь и тропу перед ней, я случайно поднял взгляд вверх и обнаружил, что за нами наблюдают. Юная леди лет тринадцати рассматривала нас, устроившись на ветвях яблони, нависающих над стеной.  
Я приподнял шляпу и вежливо пожелал ей доброго утра. Холмс бросил на нее короткий взгляд и продолжил работу.  
— Доброе утро, — ответила она. — Вы — доктор Уотсон?  
— Вы хорошо осведомлены, — отозвался я.  
— Наша горничная Агнесс говорила, что вы приедете, — объяснила она. — Меня, кстати, зовут Джейн.  
Одета девочка была не как служанка.  
— Мистер Пил — ваш родственник?  
— Он мой дядя, — ответила Джейн и вскарабкалась на ветку повыше, откуда ей было нас лучше видно. — Вообще-то, Агнесс сказала только, что полиция послала за мистером Холмсом, но я подумала, что если он приедет, то привезет с собой и вас.  
— А откуда об этом узнала Агнесс?  
— Муж ее сестры работает носильщиком на вокзале. Он видел, как инспектор покупал билеты до Лондона и спрашивал, где ему лучше пересесть, чтобы доехать до Бейкер-стрит. Так что все в деревне знали, что он собирается попросить вас приехать.  
— Потрясающе, — пробормотал я.  
Холмс ненадолго оторвался от изучения следов и взглянул на нее.  
— Продолжайте, пожалуйста, — сказал он. — Что еще знает вся деревня?  
— Кто убийца, полагаю, они не знают, — добавил я.  
— О, все знают! — лицо у Джейн было насмешливое. — Все уверены, что убийца — Нед Фэйрберн. Все теперь твердят, что всегда знали, какой он пропащий парень, и никогда ему не доверяли. И удивляются, почему он еще не арестован.  
Холмс быстро выпрямился.  
— Мисс Джейн, — сказал он, — не будете ли вы так добры пустить нас в сад?  
— Конечно, — охотно согласилась девочка и принялась проворно спускаться.  
— Спасибо. И, пожалуйста, постарайтесь не потревожить следы на дорожке с вашей стороны.  
  
Вскоре дверь перед нами распахнулась, и мы с Холмсом вошли в сад. Холмс тут же возобновил осмотр дорожки. Джейн на цыпочках вернулась к своему наблюдательному пункту и, встав у ствола яблони, внимательно следила за нашими действиями.  
— Знаете ли вы, когда в последний раз рыхлили гравий? — спросил Холмс.  
— Вечером в прошлый вторник, — немедленно ответила Джейн. — Я видела Картрайта — это наш садовник — из окна на лестнице, когда поднималась, чтобы переодеться.  
— Картрайт, — задумчиво повторил Холмс, разглядывая гравий. — Родственник констебля Картрайта, я полагаю?  
— Они кузены или что-то вроде того, — на лице Джейн появилось вдумчивое выражение. — Это важно?  
— Пока не могу сказать точно. Опасно строить теории, не опирающиеся на факты, — Холмс выпрямился. — Эта дорожка, вероятно, ведет к подсобным помещениям. Давайте осмотрим и их.  
  
Мы направились по дорожке через сад, Джейн заинтересованно следовала за нами по пятам. Миновав последние деревья, мы прошли мимо аккуратных грядок с овощами и вышли на небольшую огороженную площадку, на которой находилось несколько куч компоста и два больших старых сарая. Холмс тщательно обследовал каждый из них внутри и снаружи, уделив внимание всем хранившимся там заступам, лопатам, тяпкам и граблям. В углу обнаружилось несколько мешков, и Холмс внимательно рассмотрел их. Все они были пусты, только раскрошенные сухие листья пристали кое-где к мешковине.  
  
Выйдя из сарая, Холмс взглянул на часы.  
— Боюсь, мисс Джейн, нам с Уотсоном придется сейчас с вами проститься, — сказал он. — Мы должны заняться другими вопросами нашего расследования в деревне и в Торнбридж-холле. Но у меня есть подозрения, что ваш сад еще сыграет важную роль в этом деле.  
— Вы имеете в виду, что в сарае еще могут быть улики, которых пока не нашли? — спросила Джейн.  
Холмс поклонился ей.  
— Возможно.  
  
***  
Хотя мы действительно вернулись в Торнбридж и занялись опросом многочисленных свидетелей, мне показалось, что Холмс не рассчитывал получить от них никаких новых сведений. Создавалось впечатление, что в большинстве случаев его устраивало простое подтверждение показаний, собранных полицией ранее.  
— Холмс, — сказал я, когда мы вышли из магазина тканей, — я думаю, что мне придется произнести одно известное вам слово.  
— И это слово, без сомнений, «Норбери». Мой дорогой Уотсон, я уже полчаса, если не больше, наблюдаю, как вы размышляете над тем, должен ли я его услышать.  
— Рад, что это так. Мне показалось, что все это время вы задавали только те же вопросы, которые задал бы, к примеру, инспектор Лейстред.  
Холмс улыбнулся.  
— Уотсон, вы раните меня в самое сердце! Нет, все улики указывают, что разгадка этой тайны находится в Дарли-плейс. Факты, которые мне необходимо было подтвердить в деревне, важны, но их не так много. К вечеру я уже буду готов обсудить результаты моего расследования с инспектором Кларком.  
  
***  
После того, как мы пообедали в гостинице в Торнбридже, Холмс отправился в полицейский участок и попросил инспектора о разговоре наедине. Из кабинета он вышел один.  
— И что же? — спросил я. — Вы нашли убийцу?  
— Скажем так, есть основания так считать, — ответил он. — Давайте немного прогуляемся перед сном.  
  
Как я и догадывался, нас ожидала вовсе не расслабляющая прогулка по окрестностям. Быстрым шагом мы вернулись к Дарли-плейс. Дверь в сад оказалась приоткрыта, мы прокрались внутрь, прошли через сад к площадке с сараями и заняли позицию за кучей срезанных веток.  
  
Мне было ясно, что мы собираемся ждать, пока преступник не выдаст себя своими действиями. Я приготовился к продолжительному бодрствованию. Один за другим погасли огни в окнах, и на Дарли-плейс и окружающие его сады опустилась ночь.  
  
Тот, кого мы караулили, видимо, торопился покончить со своим делом до того, как взойдет луна, свет которой мог бы выдать его тайну. Едва вдали стих одиннадцатый удар часов на местной церкви, как до нашего слуха донесся звук шагов по гравийной дорожке. Мы разглядели расплывчатые очертания силуэта, прокравшегося мимо нас и скрывшегося в одном из сараев, обследованных Холмсом днем.  
  
Как только фигура скрылась за дверью, Холмс дотронулся до моей руки, и мы на цыпочках подошли к строению. Сквозь щели между дверью и косяком проглядывал мерцающий свет; я почувствовал запах горящего масла.  
— Пора, Уотсон! — выкрикнул Холмс и распахнул дверь.  
  
Находившийся внутри человек, завернутый в плащ с капюшоном, резко выпрямился и обернулся к нам. К моему изумлению, это оказалась молодая темноволосая женщина, лицо ее было искажено ужасом. Она бросилась к выходу, пытаясь сбежать, но Холмс стремительно схватил ее за руки и удержал на месте. Я затоптал огонь, который она пыталась разжечь.  
  
— Итак, что же мы видим? — сказал Холмс. — Кто вы, мисс?  
Женщина, все еще пытающаяся вырваться из его железной хватки, не ответила.  
— Это Мэри, — произнес знакомый голос. Я повернулся к двери и увидел Джейн, укутанную в слишком большое для нее и явно чужое пальто. — Мэри Томпсон. Она горничная.  
— В самом деле, — сказал Холмс. — Понимаю.  
— Я услышала, как она встала с кровати, и решила пойти за ней, — продолжила Джейн. — Это действительно сделала она?  
— Если вы имеете в виду, она ли убила мисс Симпсон, то у меня есть все основания подозревать, что да. А теперь, мисс Джейн, если вы не откажетесь достать полицейский свисток из левого кармана моего сюртука и подуть в него изо всех сил, мы представим результаты нашего расследования инспектору Кларку.  
  
***  
На следующее утро по дороге к железнодорожной станции мы обнаружили, что Джейн снова угадала, где нас ждать. Она сидела на ограде у дороги, с которой поспешно спрыгнула, когда мы подошли ближе.  
  
— Мэри призналась? — спросила она.  
Я кивнул.  
— Не слишком связно, но она признала свою вину. Инспектор надеется, что в скором времени от нее добьются более подробных показаний. Холмс оставил ему несколько рекомендаций по поводу поиска дополнительных доказательств.  
— Но как вы вообще поняли, что подозревать нужно ее?  
Холмс коротко улыбнулся девочке, возможно, увидев в ней ученицу, начинающую постигать основы криминологии.  
— Сначала, — пояснил он, — мои подозрения пали на садовника Картрайта. Его следы были недалеко от того места, где нашли тело — частично затоптанные другими, что свидетельствовало о том, что он был на месте преступления одним из первых. Более того, по направлению к роще они были глубже, чем на обратном пути, наводя на мысль, что он нес в рощу что-то тяжелое. Разумеется, горничную перенесли к месту, где ее нашли после: на ее туфлях не было ни следа грязи, которая была на тропе.  
  
Джейн подняла руку.  
— А как вы узнали, что это были его следы?  
— В тот момент я еще не знал. Но когда я осматривал сады Дарли-плейс, я увидел следы с такими же сапожными гвоздями на подошве на овощных грядках и в пыли у сарая. Полагаю, констебль Картрайт тоже узнал эти следы и неуклюже попытался скрыть эту улику.  
— Но это были не его следы, — проговорила Джейн. — Он весь вечер был в деревне и провел ночь в «Золотом олене». Сестра Агнесс слышала об этом от хозяина.  
— Именно так. Разговор с хозяином и служанкой гостиницы убедил меня, что Картрайт не мог совершить убийство. К тому же его шаг, который я измерил по отпечаткам на овощных грядках, был длиннее, чем у человека, который был в ту ночь у рощи.  
— Он был не в рабочих ботинках, когда уходил в гостиницу, — задумчиво добавила Джейн. — Я помню, как обратила внимание, что он надел воскресные туфли. Я еще подумала, что он собрался навестить свою невесту.  
— Уотсон, вы можете поучиться у этой юной леди, — одобрительно произнес Холмс. — Как часто я говорил вам о важности точных наблюдений?  
— А про невесту я тоже правильно угадала? — спросила Джейн. — Вы сказали, что говорили со служанкой в гостинице. Ее зовут Бетти, да? Она бы знала что-нибудь об этом. Или она…  
Холмс пожал плечами.  
— Для меня это не представляло интереса. И для вас не должно.  
— Значит, когда Гертруда подошла к двери, Мэри, спрятавшись, ждала ее, — уточнил я. — Она убила ее, отнесла труп в рощу…  
— В мешке, — добавила Джейн. — Мистер Холмс, должно быть, нашел что-то в мешке в одном из сараев… правда ведь?  
— Прядь ее волос, — подтвердил Холмс. — И следы обувного крема с ее туфель.  
— Но мне вы сказали, что ничего не нашли!  
— Я всего лишь дал неопределенный ответ на ваш вопрос. Вы разумная юная леди, но все еще имеете склонность верить всему, что вам скажут. И затем пересказывать это своим доверенным лицам из среды слуг.  
Джейн покраснела.  
— Да, я рассказала. Мэри это тоже услышала и решила сжечь мешок прежде — как она думала — чем вы найдете доказательства ее вины. А что если бы она пришла сразу после обеда, пока вы были в Торнбридже?  
— Я счел это маловероятным, но и на этот случай мною были приняты меры. Вы могли заметить жуликоватого на вид мальчишку, крутившегося у сада в послеобеденные часы. Это был один из моих помощников с Бейкер-стрит. Его присутствие заставило садовника не отлучаться из сада, охраняя его от возможного похитителя фруктов, и тем самым гарантировало, что Мэри не сможет пробраться к сараям незамеченной.  
— Мне даже в голову не пришло, что Мэри замешана в этом! Агнесс сказала, что она все это время была в Торнбридже.  
— Как я и говорил, вы слишком склонны верить людям на слово… и Агнесс совершила ту же ошибку. Мэри, без сомнений, направилась в сторону деревни, но затем вернулась, переобулась в ботинки садовника и спряталась, поджидая свою жертву. Она убила девушку, спрятала ее тело в мешок и оставила в сарае. Позже она разыграла свое возвращение из деревни, принеся несколько покупок, сделанных заранее. Затем, ночью, она снова обула ботинки садовника и отнесла тело в рощу.  
— И зачем же она все это совершила? — спросил я.  
— Подозреваю, что причиной окажется романтическая любовь, — ответил Холмс. — Предположу, что девушки были соперницами — возможно, за любовь мужчины по фамилии Фэйрберн, которого мисс Джейн упоминала ранее. Опасаясь, что Гертруда более удачлива, Мэри подделала письмо, которым выманила ее в Дарли-плейс, и там положила конец ее жизни. Письмо, конечно, она забрала у убитой и сожгла. Как вы правильно отмечали в самом начале, мой дорогой Уотсон, очень важно было понять, каким образом Гертруда оказалась так далеко от своего обычного маршрута, и я убежден, что дело обстояло именно так.  
— Значит, все это было из-за любви, — пробормотала Джейн.  
— За годы моей работы я многократно убеждался, что любовь зачастую не более чем иллюзия, — сказал Холмс. Впереди уже показалось здание станции. Скоро нам предстояло расстаться с нашей юной знакомой. — Для бедной Гертруды Симпсон иллюзия оказалась смертельна. На вашем месте, мисс Джейн, я бы старался избегать любви.  
— Я так и собираюсь, — решительно кивнула Джейн. — И с этого дня буду учиться не верить всему, что мне говорят.


End file.
